iOMG Different page
by Lunamagi
Summary: A different take on the episode 'iOMG'.   Freddie does the test, Sam is in love. But not with Freddie, with a more... unlikely source.  Cam


iOMG Different page

**A/N:This story is based on the episode iOMG .Where instead Sam of loving Freddie, she likes some one... closer. Not going in depth there, also i may not be very good at it. Since i've never done a Icarly ff. This may not be like the episode it's self, and i apologize for that. I have made some changes.**

_ilearned something today_

Freddie at first was shocked. His mood reader app said Sam was **in**_ love_. But with who? The only other person besides himself was Brad, could Sam _be _**_in love? _**With Brad? Was that even possible? Freddie didn't think Sam was capble OF love, seeing as how she mostly only treated Carly nicely.

Freddie then thought, if Sam waas in love. He should help her achive that. Freddie set out to find Carly, and he did. He found Carly doing some tests on Spencer. "Carly!" He called out rushing to her side, "oh hey Freddie. What's up?" Carly smiled looking at Freddie. Freddie would've blushed, if he still had a crush on Carly. But no longer did he have one. "I just tested Sam's mood on my new app," Freddie said with haste "and so? What did you get?" Carly asked egarly "Sam is in love," Freddie said. The smile fell off of Carly's face "with who?" Carly asked " Brad," Freddie replied. For a second Freddie swore he almost saw saddness in Carly's eyes. He pushed that thought away, why would Carly be sad?

"I think we should corner her about it," Freddie stated. "By that i mean, we get her to admit it and we get her to say it to Brad," Freddie explained. Carly nodded, she understoof the plan quite well.

"You go talk to her first, since she's _bound _to not rip your head off if you ask,"

"You got that right," Carly said as she talked to Gibby for a couple of seconds then sped off.

Freddie smiled. **'If Sam was dating, she'd be happier'** Freddie thought.

Freddie went back to his project with Brad. Soon Carly came and pulled him away. "What's wrong?" Freddie asked concerned "she's denying it!" Carly hissed "well of course it's Sam! But i have a plan," Freddie said grinning "what is it?" Carly questioned, curious. Freddie explained the plan to Carly, in detail.

Carly nodded in understantment. Freddie went back to Brad. He saw Sam sigh, then Carly burst in.

"Hey everybody! I just saw a two headed frog! Outside! You should go check it out, i mean... come on! That's one more head then usaul!" Carly exclaimed, she sounded pretty conving. All the people nodded and headed out of the room. Sam was about to go when Carly and Freddie stopped her. "Hey, i want to see the two headed frog too," Sam said "there isn't one, i lied," Carly said then backed out of the room turning off the light. "I'll come back later," Carly whispered.

"Well that worked!" Carly chirped "quite clearly, my plans almost always work," Freddie said "don't push it Freddie," Carly said. Freddie nodded.

About an hour or so later, Carly and Freddie checked on Sam and Brad. Sam wasn't even in there.

Soon Freddie found Sam. "Sam!" Freddie cried as he came to Sam "what benson?" Sam snapped "why won't you admit you like Brad?" Freddie asked. Sam glared at Freddie, her blue eyes burrowing into his head. Freddie gulped "i do not like Brad," Sam stated "if not in love with Brad, then who?" Freddie asked "...Carly," Sam whispered softly. "Wait? You like Carly?" He exclaimed, shocked even more. "Shut it Benson! Or i shut it for you!" Sam threatened "that... well... means your homosexual," Freddie pointed "well no duh Fredward," Sam growled then added," Problem with it?" "No, it's just shocking! Never would've thought you'd like Carly," "ya, well get over it!" Sam said. "You should tell her," Freddie said, "what? NO!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't! What if she doesn't like me back? What if she rejects me? What if she hates me?" Sam asked, saying all her fears. "You'll never know until you try," Freddie answered. Sam looked at Freddie. She knew he was right...but still.

"I will tell her if you don't," Freddie stated "do that, and your dead Benson," Sam hissed angerly.

"I don't care, she deserves a right to know. And your to much of a coward to tell her!" Freddie said, he meant it that way on purpose. To get Sam angery to tell Carly. "Coward? COWARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Sam yelled, she stomped off.

Sam stomped up to Carly. Carly looked at Sam confused, she knew something made her mad. But... what? "Cupcake, i have something to tell you. To prove i'm not a coward," Sam said glaring at Freddie.

Carly looked at Sam with anticaption "I-I-I-" Sam paused, blushing. "I-I-I love y-y-you," Sam stuttered. "Is that all?" Freddie walked over "not a friendship kind, the kind that want's to step out of the friend zone," Freddie said. Carly gasped. "You... you like me like that?" Carly asked shocked, Sam blushed. Then Sam nodded. "Well... i have something to admit too... i also like you," Carly said.

Sam looked at Carly, her eyes wide. "You do?" Sam asked Carly, this was Carlys time to blush. Carly nodded. Sam walked up to Carly and kissed her on the lips.

**The End**

_A/N: And how was that? Pretty good... right? First ever Cam story, and i have to say. It's better then i thought. Amybe a bit short... but... maybe i might continue it. Please read and review. :3_


End file.
